Finding Peace
by theidjits
Summary: Kili lived to become king after the Battle of Five Armies though without his brother he was lonely. {Cover picture is drawn by the lovely hvit-ravn}


It did not hurt as much as he thought it would. After all the years of listening to tales of dwarves dying in battle he'd thought it'd be different.

He thought of his kingdom, the one he fought so hard for. The one he lost everything for and on the brink of death he almost felt at peace because finally after one hundred years, he'd be able to see his brother again.

Kili would never forget the Battle of Five Armies. He'd never forget the smell of death or the blood both from his body and all the others lying lifeless around him. Most of all he'd never forget finding his brother. The blond braids matted down with blood and blue eyes glazed over, the image always haunts him. To this day he still feels guilty that they got separated; it should never have happened and maybe if it didn't Fili would have taken the crown, raised a family and grown old with his loyal little brother by his side.

Instead Fili was buried beneath the stone of Erebor, a resting place were Kili would frequent in times of stress or loneliness. He'd talk as though his brother had never left and he's made sure to bring his son and little girl there to tell them stories of the dwarf he was proud to call brother - after all his son should know about his namesake.

As the sounds of battle dulled in his ears he thought of his wife and children. His son will be thrust into kingship but at least he's old enough for the crown, much older than Kili was when he was crowned. His youngest daughter was coming of age in a few months and he felt a twinge in his gut as he realized he was going to miss so many important moments in their lives. He would not see his son be coronated, he would not see his little girl marry and he would not grow old with his beloved wife.

But he would see his brother again soon.

And he let this thought lull him into the halls of his forefathers.

When he woke it was as though a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. No longer did he have to worry about an entire kingdom. His eyes opened slowly and he found he was back home in Ered Luin, looking just as he did when he was seventy-seven, just before they left for the quest.

He jumped out of his bed and desperately looked to the other side of the room where his brother's bed resides but found it empty. A wave of anxiety crashed over him as he ran out and searched the whole house and found it empty.

Kili ran out into the garden and sat on the bench holding his head in his hands. He exhaled, was his afterlife going to be this lonely? Is this how he's supposed to spend eternity?

"You wore the crown well," Kili's heart skipped a beat. "I'm so proud of you, Kee."

Kili finally lifted his head, a broad smile covering his face as he looking into those familiar blue eyes.

"Fee..." He breathed as he ran towards his brother and clutched onto him as though he might disappear any second.

"_Nadadith_, it's so good to hold you again. I've never left your side."

Kili looked up from where his head rested on Fili's chest. "Really?"

"Of course, its part of my job as the big brother isn't it? I have to look after my idiot little brother." He smirked. "My brother, the king who restored Erebor beyond what it was in the days of old."

"That should have been you." Kili looked down at his boots.

"Hey look at me," Fili cupped Kili's cheek and made him look up. "You were a wonderful king and father."

"T-thank you, Fee."

"You know, Thorin and Mum are proud of you too. We all watched your coronation. It was the first time I saw Thorin shed a tear, he said his biggest regret was that you had to do it alone, but you were never alone. We were always there even though you couldn't see us."

Kili let his tears fall in relief. His whole life he just wanted to prove himself and now he knows he finally did. "I missed you Fili."

"I missed you too Kili. By the way, the moustache braids looked good on you." They both laughed as though they hadn't a care in the world because they did not.

They were reunited and finally, holding onto his brother again, Kili found peace.

* * *

**Just a quick thing I wrote idk I got the idea so I decided to write it.**

**The cover picture was drawn by the amazingly talented hvit-ravn on tumblr!**


End file.
